


A language of their own

by pastel_dawn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Sex, Smut, they're in love yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_dawn/pseuds/pastel_dawn
Summary: Byleth and Rhea wake up in the mornings and struggle to keep their hands off each other.Written for the Rhealeth Week event on Twitter! Day 2, Prompt: Caresses and kisses
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	A language of their own

Gentle sunrays tickled the tip of Byleth's nose. Eyelids lazily lifted up, letting the outline of reality come to her senses, first blurrily, then, slowly, clearly.

Her nostrils caught a whiff of her favorite scent, something along the lines of mint and soap. A pleasant warmth radiated from the woman who was laying beside her, cocooned in the sheets of that comfy bed. Byleth's eyes focused on the green locks that hid the face of her beloved, who still was fast asleep, far be it from her trying to wake her up.

Byleth lifted those locks enough to see that face, and the little pointy ears so often hidden from the world. She smiled. How she loved seeing Rhea so relaxed, so far from the distress that the world brought upon her for a thousand years. She had half an idea to give her a kiss on the forehead, but maybe Byleth still wanted to linger a little bit in the reverie of that dreamy scenario. 

She quietly inhaled. How lucky she was. 

The sheets were warm and Rhea's body was, too. Byleth desired to get closer and cut the distance, but her lover was still so peaceful, so unmoving. The girl hoped she was having good dreams. 

She just searched for Rhea's hand with her own, hoping the gesture wouldn't stir her. When Byleth found it, she squeezed it lightly. Rhea, maybe unconsciously, squeezed it in return. Byleth never wanted to let it go, ever.

Her eyelids closed. The sun was still gentle and few sounds came from outside. It was still early. Byleth focused on Rhea's breathing. Maybe she would go back to sleep.

She did.

…

When Byleth woke up again, an hand had snuck behind her, stroking the skin of her back. Rhea was awake and, apparently, much closer than before. Byleth slipped her own arm around Rhea and earned a quiet hum in response.

"Good morning." Rhea said, and looking up Byleth saw her smile. 

"Good morning." Byleth greeted back, raising a bit her head to plant a peck on her lover's lips. Rhea gave her another kiss in return and her touch still lingered on her back, dangerously going lower from time to time. Byleth shivered under those attentions.

The kiss was gentle and quick, at first. Then, it became slow and deliberate. A fire lit up in Byleth's belly. As they soon found out after confessing their mutual love, their bodies often spoke a language of their own, that didn't need words and over which they had no control. That's why Byleth's hand settled on Rhea's hip, while Rhea's tongue poked out to lick at her lower lip. 

Byleth pulled Rhea on top of her. They barely exchanged words but somehow, the both of them knew what they wanted. Of course they did. It was early in the morning but needs never waited, nor the two wished to wait. 

Byleth's hands timidly slid up to caress Rhea's bare chest, just one of the many perfect parts of her perfect _whole,_ and went down to cup her breasts gently, giving them a squeeze. Her own mouth swallowed Rhea's little moan of appreciation. The woman's hand cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss, tongue at work just how they liked it. 

Byleth's core was already on fire. No matter how many times they touched each other and held each other at night. They had a need for the other's presence which vastly surpassed every logical conclusion. So they burned together, again and again, as a simple gaze was enough for their sinful desire to ignite.

Byleth thought their souls were intertwined, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Her hands, now bolder, caressed Rhea's stomach, and then ventured towards the place that would leave the woman even more speechless. Catching her intentions, Rhea gently pulled Byleth's head to the side to bare and attack her neck, which was already decorated with purple marks. Rhea bit down with her fangs as Byleth's fingers reached her core, slowly exploring the warm, dripping folds of her lover. Little moans left Rhea's throat in between kisses and bites on Byleth's neck. The latter too let out delighted sounds of her own. It was a perfect dance and they were the best dancers of their little private stage.

Byleth's thumb attacked Rhea's clit and a jolt of electricity ran through the woman's body, who stopped for a moment. Byleth teased the bundle of nerves, adding less and more pressure alternatively, and Rhea's hips pressed down to deepen the friction, to seek that contact. She was soaked and Byleth took in proudly the fact she was because of _her_. 

Byleth sighed as she put one finger inside of her, helping her stretch. Rhea let out a deep moan and Byleth inserted the second. Riled up, she pumped in and out mercilessly, wishing to see her partner fall apart and collapse from pleasure as soon as possible. The woman squirmed, now rocking back and fort her hips to match Byleth's strong pace. Wet sounds filled the room and none of them could ever find the strength to stop. That was exactly the result Byleth wanted and it was always satisfying. Pleasuring Rhea was her priority, no matter the means.

It didn't take long for the nabatean to scream in delight as her walls clenched around Byleth's fingers, warm sweet juices gushing out of her, just for them to end on the very hand who caused them to. Byleth helped her lover ride out the waves of pleasure, little by little the movements slowed, then stopped. The girl took out her glistening fingers, just for her to put them into Rhea's own mouth and grin devilishly. The woman tasted herself on Byleth's finger, eyes still hazy from the afterglow of her orgasm. 

"You evil girl…" Rhea muttered, attacking Byleth's mouth. The girl tasted Rhea's juice as their tongues intertwined, leaving a trail of saliva between them when they both gasped for air.

"It was you who started…" Byleth huffed, biting Rhea's lower lip. Rhea's hands probably seeked revenge, because they went to squeeze Byleth's breasts and then explore her whole body, as if Byleth would disappear in a matter of seconds and she had to make the most of it.

Their gaze locked as Rhea caressed the girl's abs, feeling the soft yet strong curves of her muscles. Rhea's touch was always feverish, and needy, very far from the immaculate image she carefully constructed for a millennia. 

Rhea's hands then gripped on her thighs and prompted her to open them. Byleth didn't hesitate for a second.

The glistening folds were too inviting to not delve in them right away, and so Byleth was soon moaning out Rhea's name, as they would speak that secret language until duty called.


End file.
